thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Dicks
Sir Philip Jerard Ragrat Poopersalingham Dicks IX (better known as Phil Dicks) is a rookie internet troll and a popular Gaming Family meme. He helped The Fresh Prince with many trolling sessions and is infamous for his illogical reasoning, terrible grammar and very insulting remarks (in a nutshell, he’s an average troll). No one knows his true identity yet due to his default profile picture and Phil isn’t planning to reveal anything about his appearance anytime soon. Character Background Phil was born on the 69th second of the 69th minute of the 69th hour of the 69th day of the 69th week of the 69th month of the 69th year. He quit school at 3 years old and then discovered the Internet. He founded Jewtube, Pornhub, New Youtube, Microsoft and Burger King under many personas, and that is all he is willing to tell to the public. How he became a meme Phil Dicks randomly showed up in The Gaming Family Brawl Tourney and started to bully Will Smith, the Family's resident troll. Offended by Phil's presence, Will fought back and since then, the two had hilariously infamous conflicts in various comment sections. Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Phil appears in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale, as an unlockable character. He can be unlocked by bullying Will Smith into victory 15 times. By doing this, the player will make Phil, who lost 15 opportunities at making Will's life even more miserable, mad to the point where he wants to "calange the player to A D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL" Role in the story: Phil turns on his computer to find new victims. He prepares his anus and goes on Pewdiepie’s Let’s Play of The Last of Us. After 812754385 seconds of searching, he manages to find the perfect victims: three perverts arguing about who is going to score with Ellie. Unfortunately, Phil notices that Will Smith beat him and is already trolling the creepers. Phil was angered, but he then notices Will compared Ellie to Twilight Sparkle and was one of the foolish individuals admiring her 14-year old self. Pissed off beyond belief, Phil felt “bowlied” and kicked everything in the house. He brought his trusty laptop with him to find the culprits and troll them to death. Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Phil Dicks slashes upwards, then downwards, and then lifts his leg up and shoves his crotch forward forcefully. 3%, 4%, 8%. 15% total. Side Tilt - Phil Dicks leans forward and slashes upwards. 7%. Up Tilt - Phil Dicks slashes in an arc above his head, hitting all around himself. Very fast. 7%. Down Tilt - Phil Dicks stabs in front of him very quickly. 8%. Dash Attack - Phil Dicks performs a jumping slash downwards. Some startup. 9%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Phil Dicks winds up, then spins around rapidly with the Commentboard facing outwards while moving forward, finishing with a strong upwards slash. It travels about 1/3 the length of Final Destination. Slight startup lag. Hits 6 times. First 5 hits deal 2%, and the last deals 6%. 16% total. Up Smash - Phil Dicks spins on his heel, then stabs upwards while shooting a small comment upwards as a projectile. The hits will usually link into each other, but there is some startup lag. The stab deals 12% and the comment deals 8%. Down Smash - Phil Dicks slashes on both sides of himself very quickly. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Phil Dicks stabs in front of himself, then behind. Rather slow. 10%. Forward Aerial - Phil Dicks fires an at sign (@) forward, which is small, moves quickly and goes a fair distance. 5%. Back Aerial - Phil Dicks fires an at sign (@) backward and angled slightly downward, which is small, moves quickly and goes a fair distance. 7%. Up Aerial - Phil Dicks performs a quick backflip, slashing upwards with the Commentboard. 9%. Down Aerial - Phil Dicks aims downwards with the Commentboard, then quickly shoots a stream of random short-ranged letters, then slashes upwards to return to his normal position. His 17 times, 1% each, except for the final hit which knocks opponents away and deals 4%. 20% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Phil Dicks grabs with his free hand. Pummel - Phil Dicks shoves his crotch into the opponent's face. A fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Phil Dicks punches downwards, knocking the opponent forwards quickly and weakly. 5%. Back Throw - Phil Dicks tosses the enemy back, then slams his posterior into them to knock them away. 9%. Up Throw - Phil Dicks tosses the enemy up, then slashes them away. 10%. Down Throw - Phil Dicks throws the enemy to the ground, then jumps, flips, and slashes them. First hit 4%, second hit 6%. 10% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Phil Dicks performs a break dance kick as he gets up. 7%. Ledge Attack - Phil Dicks climbs up the ledge and axe kicks strongly. 11%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Pens Shoot - Phil Dicks points his Commentboard forward and fires a 8 D (known as a ‘pens’) forward. In the time before the pens is shot, it can be angled up and down about 22° by pressing up or down. The pens is capable of bouncing off of surfaces, and will gain speed if it does so. It travels the length of the screen. 13%. Side Special - Emote Bullet - Phil Dicks shoots a random emote from his Commentboard. There are 5 possible emoticons. The :) deals 10% damage and deals low set knockback, and moves slowly. The :( moves very fast and deals 3%, not causing flinching. The >:( moves fairly quickly and has a fire effect, will turn 90 degrees to ‘home in’ on enemies when it’s on the same vertical plane as them, and deals 6%. The -_- starts moving very slowly, then speeds up greatly at a randomized time in its flight, and deals 5% when slow and 17% when fast. The :3 bounces on the ground, moving at moderate speed, and deals 18%, with electrical properties. Up Special - Message Board Surf - Phil Dicks mounts the Commentboard and flies up and forward. He can also change its direction, but can only go straight up or diagonally up. It is a slightly below-average recovery move in terms of distance. It deals 5 hits. The first 4 all deal 1%, while the fifth deals 6% and hits enemies in the direction that Phil Dicks was going. 10% total. Down Special - Teabag - Phil Dicks crouches and teabags. There are 10 types of teabags, and each time the move is inputted, Phil Dicks will use the next teabag in the order. Each teabag has almost no startup, but rather long ending lag, with the ending lag being more severe the farther he gets into the cycle. The first teabag deals almost no damage and does not cause flinching or knockback. The second teabag deals slight damage and stuns enemies for a brief moment. The third teabag deals noticeable damage and knocks enemies away. The fourth teabag deals moderate damage and traumatizes enemies. The fifth teabag deals solid damage and meteor smashes. The sixth teabag deals above-average damage and has a fire effect. The seventh teabag deals impressive damage and spawns a cheeseburger which Phil Dicks can eat to restore his health. The eighth teabag deals dangerous damage and freezes enemies solid. The ninth teabag deals devastating damage and has electrical properties. The tenth teabag is an instant KO. It is almost impossible for all teabags to connect, however. The first deals 1%, second deals 3%, third deals 8%, fourth deals 12%, fifth deals 15%, sixth deals 21%, seventh deals 26%, eigth deals 33%, ninth deals 39%, and tenth deals 60%. Final Smash - Comment War - Phil Dicks mounts the Commentboard and flies into the sky with it, and then shoots down a single comment with horrific grammar which consumes the opponents, dealing 53% and starting a comment war. The comment explodes, and then 20 comments angrily responding to Phil's fly in and ram into the opponents, dealing 14% each. After that, Phil Dicks flies in on his comment board and rams into the opponents from below, dealing 44% and knocking them upwards into space. Phil then charges up his commentboard and unleashes the Hellspawn Comment of Darkness, causing a huge explosion and dealing 239%, which knocks opponents into the sun and destroys it, creating a supernova that hits 300 times for 1% each. Phil Dicks then dashes after the opponents as the column of flame engulfs them, runs at them as it dissipates, and then concludes with a single pelvic thrust that deals 83% and instantly KOs. 999% total. Animations Stage Entrance - Phil Dicks rides in on his Commentboard, then lands on the stage, spins it around in his hand by its handle, and then holds it out in front of him with both hands, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Phil Dicks points his Commentboard diagonally up and puts his fist to his hip, proudly holding his head high. As he does this, he says either, "I am RELLY appreciate that," "BLACK SASH!", or "FLUCK HER LEFT IN THE POSSY!" Left Taunt - Phil Dicks slashes his Commentboard through the air twice, then points it upwards while saying either "One daj, I’ll be an pron start", "neger is died anyway so I care not", or inquiring "Are you Rack D. Stanfordson?" Right Taunt - Phil Dicks stands tall, taking a stance, and then points forward with the Commentboard. He then jumps up and down, spinning it on his hands, then throwing it upwards, kicking it while it's in midair to cause it to spin backwards, then catching it, holding it in a reverse grip, and slashing forwards tauntingly, and finally standing away from the screen, holding the Commentboard on his shoulder while beckoning the enemy to come closer. He does all this while saying either "I am Sir Philip Jerard Ragrat Poopersalingham Dicks IX, proud hetrosexslave actually I think I still slep with teddy boar but that disn't matter because glasses hurt my brian," "Am Sir Philip Jerard Ragrat Poopersalingham Dicks IX and am hare to warn persons about Frash Pierce because. He big THREAT to ass.fm and I don't danger happening :(", or "fluckin fagit hoar tinking imma vot for shet like that i now bettur than u fokin pedofiller fagit clocksuccing fluukernodles pece of shet wanky hoar bich basted stop hecking bowling me". Down Taunt - Phil Dicks leans forward with his hand on his knees, points his middle and index fingers at his eyes, and then points them forwards, quipping either "Stop bowling Clystar Snail, mine favret Wavedick," "I am 6.8 people in this world," or "French Plince was actual prom dumpstrew babe in mine sittie". Idle 1 - Phil Dicks opens up a compartment on the back of the Commentboard, revealing a keyboard, and then types a few things in before closing the compartment again. Idle 2 - Phil Dicks assumes a lower stance, checking the Commentboard. Palette Swaps Default - Phil Dicks has a pale blue head, a blue body, and the Commentboard is white and pale blue. Red - Phil Dicks has a pink head, a red body, and the Commentboard is white and red. Blue - Phil Dicks has a blue head, a navy body, and the Commebtoard is light gray and white. Green - Phil Dicks has a green head, a light green body, and the Commentboard is light brown and black. Other 1 - Phil Dicks has a white head, a white body, and the Commentboard is white and pale yellow. Other 2 - Phil Dicks has a maroon head, a navy body, and the Commentboard is dark gray and jet black. Unlockable - Disguised Phil - Phil Dicks has a white head with black hair, a black body with a white oval over his stomach, and the Commentboard is black and white. He also has orange shoes resembling the webbed feet of a penguin. Quotes Intro quotes: *"I'mma puchne your plenis!" *"I shell do it, FOR BINKABEARD MAN!" *"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Winning quotes: *"Foolish" *"Yer as frash as my oss, lol" *"HOWZ IT FEELED BEING PUCHNED IN THE PLENIS, HUH?" Losing quotes: *"Oh stfu the fuck up you idort -_-" *"STOP IT! AR BOWLING ME!" *"Go paly Titras, fagtot" Gallery Photo.jpg.png|Phil's profile picture. Screen_shot_2013-08-24_at_02.55.44.png|Phil's surprise Excelsus penetration! See the look of shock on his face! Phil Penguin.png|Phil's disguise whenever he's on a mission to track "the people who bowling". Phil cameo.png|Phil's cameo in Toy Story 3. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:WTF Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Powerful Beings Category:Sex Gods Category:Policy Category:Emotion Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Characters Category:Potato Category:Poop Rats Category:Glorious Category:The Best